


Plead

by needsjesus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (actually you'd wish you were the pillow), (but the pillow is supposed to be you?), (you're the pillow), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daydreaming, Edging, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I need better tags, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other, PILLOW GROPING YO, Reader-Insert, Sans-centric, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, despite my awful tagging this is actually a little sweet, fap fap, he's also probably in heat here, jesus i'm so dumb, kind of, no pronouns used, sans has the hots for ya, you're not gonna show up here though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsjesus/pseuds/needsjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd wish he wouldn't be at such a pathetic state of mind, but it's not like he can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine said he'd like to see Sans in heat humping his pillow (you better leave some kudos now that I have sinned for you, you damn skeletonf*cker). He doesn't really hump the pillow on this fic though, but, eh, I think this is the best angsty smut I could come up with at the moment.
> 
> First day of the year and I'm already sinning. Oh, well.

The smell of your shampoo lingered on his pillow. For a little while, Sans revered on the slight scent, memories of your body lying close to his replaying over and over. Your eyes closed, you cuddled to him. He sighs and shivers. So close, yet so far. Such innocent human youth, lying right next to him, finding unexplainable comfort on his hard joints. He remembers how much he wanted to join you on that comfort, how close to it he felt he was, if only he could reach out for you. Love you. ...Touch you.

He sunk his facial features into the soft fabric, taking the little perfume in, carefully, slowly, for each inhale would mean a bit less would remain there. He ran his fingers over it, fantasizing about entangling his fingertips to your locks, about nuzzling against the soft skin of your face. How would you react to those moves? Would you gasp in surprise? It's quite possible, after all, who would possibly expose themselves to sharing a bed with someone who had the craziest desires and be able to sleep so peacefully like you did that one time? Teasing him like that on purpose, it didn't sound like you at all. He hadn't ever seen any trace of lust in your eyes before, only affection.

Why would you look at him like that? Why would you laugh with him so honestly? ...How would that gasp sound like? Would it be loud, trembling and filled with terror? Would it be a hoarse, shy, whimpering gasp of approval? He could hear it. He could perfectly hear both of these versions, as well as many others he would like. He closes his eyes strongly, grunting against the pillow in pure frustration, soul pulsing painfully into his chest. 

The heat pooling within his core was too much to bear, Sans needed to let it out. It's either that or insanity, one of those would get the best out of him someday. _Not going crazy today_ , he thought, running his fingers across his forehead, already damp with cold sweat. This wasn't even close to the feel of your body -- it didn't have your warmth or the perfect balance between tender flesh, squishy fat and rigid boney bumps -- but your sweet scent would be enough... For now. 

He tugged on the pillowcase, strongly, almost responding loudly to the mental image of you yelping in response to the roughness of his grip. Running the other hand under his shirt, he tried mimicking the way he imagined your shy exploring would feel like, sigh laughing at the pathetic state he found himself at. He was so. Ready. For this. So much it'd hurt. He caressed his ribs, humming in response, cheeks on fire. He needed more. He needed to get this over with, as soon as possible, but you would never be so bold.

His mind heads towards dreams placed in a fantastic future, thoughts he wouldn't ever head to consciously under any other situation. He pictured the two of you, together for a long time, a you that was nearly getting used to this, a provocative self of yours, that wouldn't fear gripping his pelvis like he needed right now. He did so after it, breath shaking, as he could still see that remaining innocence on the blush of your features. Beautiful. Painfully beautiful. He played with the borders of the pillow, pretending he was giving your most sensitive spots the attention they deserved -- yes, this was his private, selfish wonderland, but he wouldn't ever focus on himself if you happened to surrender to his sins. 

The cries you'd let out, he loved them so much, although never having heard them before. He could barely believe he thought of that word when he had such filthy daydreams. But the worship, the sense of belonging, the need he felt to hear it and praise it every single time it flowed out of your lips... He couldn't possibly think of any other word, he simply loved it. Desperately. He'd beg for it, as his body begged right now for the slightest attention you could give it. He'd kneel at your mercy, act under your command, oblige to every single task you gave him, happily, if that made you smile. How unpredictable of him.

The friction on his bones echoed between the walls of his bedroom as he bit the closest fabric laying around to muffle the pitiful vowels ascending from his thorax. This wasn't your touch anymore, he realized, as it would grow more and more violent, his wrist pleading for rest. But he was so close, so ridiculously close... Until he realized he feared losing his control like this if he ever got intimate with you, distracting him from approaching his climax. 

Panting in frustration, he stood still until he'd regain control of his actions. Guilt hits him, but the stupid heat and the need to get rid of it were still there. He did promise himself he wouldn't go crazy tonight. 

His fangs adapt to the surface they locked under their edges, taking some of the stuffing under them, carefully. He thought of biting your neck, slowly taking some surface into his lips, greeting it with his tongue and letting his thoughts go through how that move would make you jolt. He'd think of you allowing him to get on top of your body, of the encouraging strokes you'd give him every time he did the right thing and how he'd buck his hips to teach you how he liked it. 

He thought of how he'd lead you to the edge only to take his time showing you just how amorous he could be to you. He wished to tease you and not ever let you forget he cared for you, proceeding to please you until the end as soon as his feelings were made clear. He muttered sweet words to himself, the ones he'd mutter to you, his rhythm responding to them how he dreams yours will do when you get to hear them.

Quaking lightly and eyes squinting, he clumsily jerked as he'd get closer and closer to what he needed. There's no giving up now, no distractions, only your image asking for more. Somehow he knew exactly how your body would look like in the nude, even if you were always clothed around him. He pleased himself with images of you wearing nothing but his fluffy hoodie, calling his name out, loud and lustfully in approval of whatever he did, melting under his thrusts.

Strong, final waves of pleasure taking him on a high, he lets his body fall back into the mattress defeated to a prayer that would haunt him for the days to come.

"Please. Please, let me make you mine. Please, let me be yours. Please, let me _love you_ too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then you're a filthy sinner. We'll get along just fine. :)
> 
> See ya in hell!
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> All these comments! Thank you so much for chatting and being awesome, you guys <3


End file.
